


Bruises and Bitemarks

by RemiRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had enough of the prudish country and you were finally going to get what you wanted.</p><p>Germany/LudwigxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a little something about Germany~ this was my first Hetalia fic, haha. I wrote this back in 2010, ugh, feels like such a long time ago. xD; 
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> I haven't written a fic in so long and it feels great to be back! 
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, the song Good With Grenades - Bruises and Bitemarks, nor you!

Tonight was the night. You would finally teach that damn blonde a lesson for being such a damn tease. 

You licked your pink lips as you thought about him running laps in that tight, dark tank top that struggled to stretch across the expanse of his well muscled body. A shudder ran through your body quickly as you thought how amazing the site was when the shirt was absent. 

You grinned wickedly. Oh yes, tonight would be the night. 

The blonde haired, blue eyed country sat at his desk plotting his next move. Germany slammed his fist on his desk in agitation before letting out a small growl.

“Oh, poor, Germany, it looks as though you need to lighten up a little~” You practically purred as you leaned against his door frame. 

He gulped and stared at you, a light blush dusting across his prudish cheeks as he eyed your apparel. The leather cups of your top barely contained your breasts, and the small leather mini skirt didn’t leave much to the imagination. Your black thigh high stockings led down to a pair of high heeled boots. You smirked, you had dressed to kill. 

“(You-Your name)!” Germany stuttered as you advanced closer after snapping the lock on the door behind you. 

~Two single hearts on fire  
Currently on the wire  
As inhibitions fade  
A focused moment made  
Bruises and bitemarks say  
Takes one to bring the pain  
Passion lies in screams of ecstacitic dreams~ 

You crawled onto the desk and leaned forward, giving the blonde a lovely view of your chest. “I think it’s about time you had some fun.” 

Not giving him a chance to respond you reached forward and pressed your lips to his fiercely. When at first he gave no response you nibbled almost roughly on his bottom lip. Something ignited in the country and you could feel it by the way he started to hungrily devour you back. 

You smirked into the kiss as he stood up and pushed you back against the desk. Good, you thought to yourself, I always did like it rough, and by the looks of it, so does dear Germany. 

Quickly, you started yanking at his tie before finally pulling it off and doing the same to his belt.

“What’re you-”

“Sit back down.” You cut him off with a mischievous look on your face. 

Germany nodded and sat back down, so this was going to be your show, was it? He’d allow it, for now. 

You stood up and grabbed the belt, binding his wrist to the chair with it before tying the other with the tie. Germany tugged lightly at his restraints, testing the durability. 

~You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let’s make this moment worth the while  
Let’s kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl~

You tugged them just a bit tighter. “Can’t have you getting out, can we? It would ruin all the fun~” You half whispered, half purred into his ear. 

Germany let out a groan as he moved his hips slightly, his body aching to be touched. 

“So eager!” You giggled. 

“Don’t toy with me, woman.” He growled in a sexy manner. 

“But, it’s oh so much fun.” 

Your (eye color) orbs locked with his deep blue ones as your hands when to working on the buttons of his top. Once it was open your eyes moved from his to trail down the lovely expanse of his well muscled chest. You bit your bottom lip in admiration. Oh, how you were going to enjoy every moment of this. 

Germany bucked his hips up, trying to get your attention away from his chest and onto something much lower. 

“Now, now! We have to have a little more fun first before we get to that!”

You kissed and sucked up his chest until you reached his neck. Finding the junction between his shoulder and neck you bit down and suckled harshly, enjoying the noised the country was making. You could already feel the heat starting to pool between your legs. 

“Take your top off.” The blonde commanded.

“I don’t think you are in a position to be giving orders, my dear.” You smirked once more and sat back away from him on his desk, just barely out of touch. Germany groaned and moved his hips more. You eyed the ever growing bulge in his pants and decided to give him what he wanted. “But, I suppose, I can let you have a little something.” 

Reaching behind you, you unclasped the cloth that bound your breasts and threw it somewhere in the room to be collected later. His blues eyed your full breasts hungrily, watched as they rose and fell with your every breath. He wanted nothing more at that moment then to feel the smooth skin against his hands. Another groan breathlessly left Germany’s throat. 

You moved forward and ran your hand over the bulge in his pants. “Do you want me to take care of this?” A look of pure seduction was in your eyes. 

He nodded and moaned out a “Yes” as your hand brushed over it again. 

~You bring the ropes and chains  
I’ll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
And make you say my name  
You will believe my lies  
That I’m not like other guys  
That sparkle in my eyes  
Is part of my disguise~

In a torturously slow pace your unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His member stood tall and proud in front of you. He was so much larger then you had anticipated, thick and long. The proud country could only smirk down at the look on your face until it was wiped away as you engulfed as much as you could into the warm cavern of your mouth. A swell of womanly pride grew within you as he moaned out your name. 

Oh, how he wished he could touch you. He would bend you ove-A moan ripped him from his thoughts as your tongue swirled around the tip of his manhood. After a while you could feel him pulse, you knew he was near his release, but you wouldn’t let him just yet. 

You pulled back with a devilish look on your face. He glared, and quicker then you realized it, your chest was pressed firmly into his desk. 

Germany brought his lips to your ear and whispered harshly, “You need to be more aware of your surroundings, the enemy just escaped his bindings and now he’s out for blood.”

An absolute chill went down your spine as you smiled sinfully. “Punish me.”

~You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let’s make this moment worth the while  
Let’s kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl~ 

He leaned back and grabbed the tie that had failed to restrain him earlier and tied your wrists together behind your back. Even though you aimed to be the dominant one tonight, you were very pleased with this situation as indicated by the nearly dripping natural lubrication between your legs. 

Germany tugged harshly on your skirt until it was down far enough to slide down the rest of the way. His eyes hungrily ate up the image of your nude ass. No panties, he smirked. 

You heard rustling and turned your head to look back just as Germany’s leather belt met with your ass. A loud moan half of pleasure, half of pain escaped your lips again and again as the belt met with your bottom. 

You rubbed your legs together, desperately trying to create some sort of friction between your legs. Germany spread your legs and you groaned, no longer being able to try and at least please yourself a little. Your grievance was short lived as you felt his thick, hot member sliding into your tight, warm, velvet cavern.

You nearly screamed out his name as he entered you fast and hard from the beginning. It felt so damn good. The men before him paled greatly in comparison to this country, each thrust driving you insane with the great amount of pleasure. 

~You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let’s make this moment worth the while  
Let’s kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom braw~ 

Germany leaned forward, his chest pressed against your back, and latched his teeth into the sensitive tissue of your neck. You cried out in ecstasy. 

“Oh, Germany! Ha-Harder!” You ground out as best as your could. 

If possibly, Germany pounded into you harder, hitting the magical spot the sent you spiraling into your release. Your cavern clenched tightly around him, making him grunt in approval. 

Quickly, he pulled out and flipped you over. He wanted to see your face contort as your second orgasm hit you, and he knew already that he was going to make that happen. 

His thrusts came fast as he pulled one of your legs to his shoulder, his thumb coming to circle your clit roughly. Yours moans came out louder then before, you never imagined being with him would make you feel this fantastic. 

Thrust after thrust, you could feel the coiling in your stomach again and knew that your release was coming again. His pace quickened slightly and you could feel him pulsing within you. Just as your walls clamped around him once more, his seed shot deeply within you. 

You went lax and laid flush against the desk, painting heavily, your (color) hair plastered to your face with your sweat.

A deep chuckle made you look up and the rough country.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done.” His gorgeous blues locked with your (eye color) ones.

Oh, tonight was going to be one hell of a night, and you were going to love every minute of it. 

~You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let’s make this moment worth the while  
Let’s kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl~


End file.
